The Beast Within
by Anasazi
Summary: A new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher comes to Hogwarts, and Harry finds himself inexplicably attracted to her, threatening a blossoming relationship with a very important girl. Who can you trust when you can’t even trust yourself? Chapter 3 UP! -
1. Of Bon Bons and Milkshakes

THE BEAST WITHIN

**Category**: Suspense/Angst/Romance  
  


**Archive**: Ask first.  
  


**Feedback**: YES, PLEASE! R/R!  
  


**Rating**: R, for violence and sensual situations  
  


**Spoilers**: This takes place on their Seventh Year at Hogwarts.

**Disclaimers**: Harry Potter and his world belong to the magnificent J.K. Rowling, I am only the owner of the plot and the character of Ea.

**Summary:**

A new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher comes to Hogwarts, and Harry finds himself inexplicably attracted to her, threatening a blossoming relationship with a very important girl.

But as it often happens when you are Harry Potter, things are not always what they seem. Who can you trust when you can't even trust yourself?

What can you believe when you are being called by the Beast Within?

Chapter 1: Of Bon Bons and Milkshakes

******

The Burrow

"Ron! Ginny! I want you down here NOW! We are leaving in two minutes!" Charlie's voice boomed in every corner of the house. Harry chuckled, sitting on the Weasley's dining room as he tied the shoelaces on his worn-out sneakers.

For the firs time before the beginning of a term since he had started attending Hogwarts, Harry actually wished that the summer had lasted longer.

Harry looked around the house. _'It was a good summer,'_ he smiled. For the last month, Dumbledore had allowed Harry to leave the Dursley's home, whom had raised Harry's mistreatment this summer to a whole new level.

Because Mr. And Mrs. Weasley were working actively on the Order of the Phoenix, Charlie, who had taken a temporary leave of absence from his job tending dragons in Romania, had been left in charge of the burrow. 

Between Charlie's easygoing nature and the Twins constant mischief, Harry found himself having the best summer ever. Days were spent doing housework and taking breaks for Quidditch games, and nights usually passed by with lots of butterbeer and music. Harry couldn't think of a time after Voldemort had returned that he had had such a good time just by being alive.

And if things couldn't have gotten any better, along came Hermione. For the last two weeks, Hermione had joined Harry, Ron, Ginny and the Weasleys in the burrow. He had missed his friends terribly when he had been with the Dursleys, but surprisingly, he realized he missed Hermione the most. 

He had gotten used to the fact that Hermione was always by his side, and he found himself missing the sound of her voice when he was locked in his room, or the sight of her smile at one of Ron's jokes, or the chocolate brown of her eyes as she looked up at him from the top of one of her books.

And only three days ago, things between Hermione and him had taken a very surprising turn.

One of Fred and George's customers had given them a box of Firewhiskey bottles as payment for some very special fireworks the twins had prepared. After much convincing, Charlie let the twins share a couple of bottles with the younger kids.

Charlie had made a campfire on the field near the house, and for the next hour, they drank, joked around, and laughed at the Weasleys' embarrassing childhood stories (there was one about a two-year old Ron in a girl's dress that Harry found particularly amusing).

Not two hours had passed when Hermione was telling everybody they had had enough to drink, as she gathered by the sight of Charlie, Fred and George singing "Shake Your Bon Bon" with Ron and Ginny showing their salsa moves (it was either that, or Ron was having convulsions). But not a half hour later Hermione herself was in the spotlight, gyrating her body as she drunkenly sang, 'My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard, and they like…'

The party slowed down after that, but not before Hermione and Ginny had a 30-minute face-off against the Weasley boys about why guys suck. The boy's won, but it had more to do with Ginny passing out than with their actual points on why, if a relationship didn't work, it was the girl's fault, and not the guys.

It was when Charlie was carrying Ginny back to the house in his arms, and the Twins were dragging the still dancing Ron (again, Harry hoped he was dancing and not having another seizure), that he had found himself alone with Hermione by the light of the dwindling campfire.

*******

Flashback

3 Days Ago

Hermione nestled her head even closer to Harry's neck. Harry, his left arm draped over Hermione's shoulders, still had a firewhiskey bottle between his legs. But the truth was he didn't know if the warmth that was rising in him was due to his mild drunkenness or to the feeling of Hermione's breath tickling his cheek.

"You know something?" Hermione whispered, her voice slightly husky. Harry chucked inwardly; before tonight, he was sure Hermione had not drank anything stronger than butterbeer.

"What is it?" Harry whispered, his own voice sounding thicker than it was. Maybe he was a bit more intoxicated than he originally thought.

"It's not fair," she replied, her tone unexpectedly serious as she leaned forward, leaving the comfort of the crook of Harry's neck. "What's not fair?" Harry asked, confused about the mood swing.

"That everybody got to make a complete fool of his or her self except you," Hermione smiled with a wink. Harry snorted irreverently. "You? Make a fool of yourself? NEVER!" he teased her.

"Harry, if I remember correctly, one hour ago I was singing a song about my milkshake. That's a low point for me," Hermione replied, playfully hitting him in the arm. "I thought you did a pretty good job," Harry joked.

"Everybody's a critic! The point is, Mr. Boy-Who-Lived, that liquor is supposed to eradicate all inhibitions and make you act crazy, and what you've done all night is sit against that log like a lump of clay!" she chided him teasingly.

"I'm the different type of drunk. You know, the introverted one… the one who sits in a corner, all quiet, and enjoys the sight of his friends making fools of themselves while trying to remember which way is the bathroom," Harry said with a charming smile, taking an errand strand of her hair off her face and tucking it behind her ear.

"Well, that's no fun!" Hermione pouted. Harry laughed; it was the first time he had ever seen the witch do something as childish as pout. "So, what do you want me to do? Sing Shake Your Bon Bon while pretending to be having a seizure?" Harry teased.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous! Besides, if I hear Ricky Martin one more time tonight I am going to puke," Hermione said. "So, the great Hermione Granger wants me to act like a maniac?" Harry asked.

"No, Harry. Not a bloody maniac. But I think you are missing an opportunity here! You should be acting like a normal teenager who's trashed. It's fun! Take my word for it!" Hermione said happily. Harry grinned; even when she was drunk Hermoine could be quite bossy.

Suddenly, a thought came to mind. Harry didn't know if it was the firewhiskey on his veins, or the sight of Hermione's slightly flushed cheeks and puffed lips. What Harry knew was exactly what was that crazy, unpredictable, uninhibited thing he wanted to do.

"Are you sure you want me to do something crazy? I might get a little too crazy for you, if you know what I mean," Harry said, his voice low and husky. Either Hermione was too inexperienced in this matter or too drunk to notice (or, Harry didn't dare think at the moment, she knew exactly what was going to happen and was inviting him in), because she just leaned closer to him and whispered, "I can take anything you dish out, Mr. Potter."

'This is it, Harry. Now or never…'

Harry placed his hand in the back of Hermione's head at the same time he leaned forward. He had time to see her eyes open wide in surprise just as his lips landed on hers. It was soft and gentle, and it only lasted about a second, but it was enough to make the hairs in the back of Harry's neck rise.

Harry reluctantly broke the contact and moved back, enjoying the sight of the very flustered and shocked Hermione. "How's that for crazy, Ms. Granger?" he asked, a wicked grin spreading in his flushed cheeks.

Hermione seemed stunned, looking at him with wide eyes, touching her lips with the tips of her fingers. He grinned more widely. "It's not everyday that Hermione Granger is left speechless. I guess I did got a bit too hot for you to handle," Harry said cheekily.

But unexpectedly, Hermione smiled. It wasn't her usual sweet, innocent smile. It was a defiant smile, mischievous, like that of a predator who had just spotted her prey.

"Oh, really?" Hermione whispered roguishly, crawling on all fours to where Harry was sitting. He gulped, stunned by the dark look in her eyes and by the healthy peek at the skin under her shirt. 

_'Oh, for Merlin's sake, Harry… stop peeking at her chest. This is Hermione!'_

"Ye… Yeah…" he stuttered, concentrating hard on her chocolate eyes. She kept crawling toward him slowly, until her hands rested on his sides. Hermione placed her knees on each side of Harry's leg, effectively pinning him to the ground. 

Hermione moved her hands up his arms slowly, until she locked her fingers in the back of his neck. He felt the heat rising in his cheeks; no girl had ever put him in this position.

"I got news for you, Mr. Potter," she said huskily, leaning more closely against him. Harry was frozen in the spot, the courage that helped him defeat Voldemort in many occasions betraying him when it came to the young girl straddling him.

"What?" he asked meekly. "You don't know the meaning of too hot to handle…" Hermione whispered, closing the distance between them abruptly, brushing her lips against his. It started like Harry's kiss, but it quickly became something more passionate, hungry and alive.

Harry snapped out of his shock and put his hands around Hermione's waist, crushing her tightly against him. Without breaking the kiss, he laid himself on the grass, Hermione laid on top of him. She moaned against his mouth as he switched positions until she was under him.

For the first time since he had come to the Burrow this summer, Harry felt desperate… desperate because he couldn't have enough of the girl under him, even when her tongue was dancing inside his own mouth, even when his hand was caressing the skin under her shirt.

Harry broke the kiss so his lips could travel to her neck, the taste of lavender soap mingled with sweat intoxicating him. Hermione moaned as she reached over Harry and pulled his shirt off his jeans, digging her nails on the exposed flesh of his back.

It felt like heaven on Earth, until a voice brought them both back to reality.

"Harry! Hermione! Come on! It's time to go to bed," Charlie's voice carried thru the field. Hermione gasped worriedly as Harry stopped kissing her and looked toward the house.

"Did he see us?" Hermione asked, alarmed. Harry realized that the log he had been leaning against shielded them from Charlie, who was now going back inside the house.

Harry looked down at the girl under him. Her cheeks were blushed, and she was breathless. But he didn't need to be a psychic to know she was quite embarrassed. He kicked himself mentally… what the hell drove him to take advantage of his best friend?

His chest tightened, even when he smiled lightly and said, "Maybe… Maybe we should go back to the house…"  "Yeah," she said, a little too quickly. Harry had then stood up and offered his hand to her. Pulling her from the ground, they walked in silence back toward the Weasley house.

***********

Present day

And they hadn't mentioned what had happened between them since that day. 

Did she even remember? Or was Hermione so drunk she had already forgotten what had happened by the time she woke up next morning? Was that the reason they hadn't spoken about what happened between them?

Harry knew that he had been drunk too, but that the alcohol was not the reason why he kissed his friend. It was because he had wanted it, needed it, and had even dreamed of it for a while. If anything, he had to thank Fred and George for getting him drunk enough to actually try what he had dreamed of doing for so long.

What surprised Harry the most was not that they had not spoken about it, but that nothing had changed between them. If anything, they were now more comfortable with each other than they were before. 

It was not unusual now for Harry to put his arm around Hermione's shoulders, or to give her a quick hug when no one else was looking. It wasn't strange for Hermione to take Harry's hand and giving them a gentle squeeze, or unusual for her to rest her head on the crook of his neck when all the Weasleys sat on the living room at night to talk.

But Harry knew that he didn't want to avoid the conversation anymore. He wanted, needed, to know where they stood now. Were they girlfriend and boyfriend? Were they best friends with privileges? Or where they still good old Harry and Hermione, 2/3 of Hogwart's Incredible Trio?

Harry had tried speaking to Hermione about it in several occasions, but as it usually happened in the Burrow, they never were alone with each other, and he didn't feel like sharing neither with Ron nor with Ginny what had happened between him and Hermione, especially when he wasn't even sure himself.

Harry heard footsteps coming down the steps, and compulsively ran a hand thru his hair, forgetting it was a lost cause trying to smooth it back. He stood up and waited nervously, as the footsteps grew louder and louder. He grinned when Hermione, dressed in a simple outfit of faded jeans and a black blouse, appeared in the doorway, smiling at him.

"Finally, I thought I…" Harry started speaking, but stopped abruptly when Ginny appeared behind her. "Let's go or Charlie's going to have a stroke," Ginny said quickly as she hurriedly combed her fiery red hair. Ginny walked right past Hermione and left thru the door.

'Finally, I'll get the chance to speak to her alone…' 

As Hermione pour herself a glass of cold water, Harry took the chance to take a long, hard look at her. It was hard to think that this gorgeous, confident, and sexy young woman standing next to him was the same bossy little know-it-all he had met the first time he had rode on the Hogwart's Express.

When she had finished her drink, Harry cleared his throat. He managed to say, "Hermione, I need to ask…" when he heard another set of footsteps coming down the stairs. He looked up in time to see Ron, his freckled face flushed, his red hair uncombed, the laces of his sneakers undone, walking hurriedly toward them.

"Why didn't anyone wake me up in time?" Ron asked breathlessly. "I tried to, mate. You slapped me. You slapped Charlie too, which is why he poured water over you," Harry explained.

"Oh! So that was water!" Ron said, obviously relieved. "You didn't think you wet the bed, did you, Ron?" Hermione teased. Judging by the way his ears went a bright shade of pink, the thought had crossed Ron's mind.

"No wonder he took a shower," Harry said to Hermione, who laughed. "Yeah, make fun of me. Imagine what Luna is going to think of me when she sees me like this!" Ron groaned.

"Don't be silly, Ron," Hermione said as she grabbed Ron by his arm and started pulling him toward the door. "We'll get you back to your handsome self on the car," she said with a smile.

She stopped abruptly and turned toward Harry. "Oh, I almost forgot. What were you trying to tell me?" she asked Harry. Harry looked at Ron and then at Hermione.

"Don't worry. I forgot."

"RON! HERMIONE! HARRY! You have 10 seconds to get your butts in the car! 10! 9! 8!" Charlie screamed from outside. The trio grinned at each other.

"I guessed we better get there before Charlie finally transfigurates into Mom and pops a vein," Ron joked. "Let's go, Harry," Hermione said as she disappeared out the door, still pulling Ron with her.

"I'll be right there", Harry said glumly, even when he knew there was no one there to hear him. He took one last look at the closest thing he had to a real home outside of Hogwarts.

_'Goodbye, Burrow. Hopefully, I'll still be around next year to see you.'_

******

**A/N**: I know this story seems to be a fluffy piece, but bear with me. It actually gets quite dark by the end. Hope you enjoy the read!

**PS. R/R PLEASE!**


	2. Bumps in the Ride

Chapter 3: Bumps in the Ride 

**************

Later

Hogwarts Express

"This thing is heavy," Harry strained as he pushed his trunk onto the overhead compartment of the last train car of the Hogwarts Express. He finally sat on the plush, velvety seat and closed his eyes tiredly.

As usual, they had arrived to Platform 9 3/4 with only a minute to spare. After hugging his siblings and Hermione goodbye, Charlie had pulled Harry aside and said, "Harry, if you ever need my help, don't hesitate to ask."

Harry was utterly confused. "Why… why do you say that?" he asked Charlie. "Well, you know… trouble usually finds you when you are at Hogwarts. I'm not saying something is going to happen to you, but… well, I just want you to know I'll always be there for you," Charlie said, putting a hand in Harry's shoulder.

Harry smiled at Charlie. The older Weasley was the closest thing Harry had ever had to a big brother. "Thanks, Charlie. I will," Harry hugged the slightly taller Charlie and turned around, entering the Hogwarts Express and pulling his trunk all the way to the back and into the only empty compartment.

That was 10 minutes ago… and still his friends hadn't caught up with him.

He heard the door to the compartment open, and opened his eyes in time to watch Hermione dragging her own trunk inside. He quickly stood up and walked to her. "Let me help you with that," Harry said in his best gentleman voice.

"Thanks," Hermione whispered tiredly as she helped Harry moved her trunk inside. "Where's everybody else?" Harry panted. "Ron is looking for Luna, and Ginny is looking for Neville."

"Neville?" Harry asked surprised. "Yeah… they've… they've been writing to each other all summer. I thought you knew…" Hermione said breathlessly.

"Ginny fancies Neville? Who would have thought," Harry said as they continued dragging her trunk. "Jealous?" Hermione teased. "Why?" Harry laughed.

"I thought you fancied Ginny," Hermione said matter-of-factly. Her face was flushed; what she had packed in that trunk Harry had no idea. "Me? Never. I love her like a little sister," Harry said as he and Hermione moved her trunk to the overhead compartment

_'You are finally alone with her. This is a good time as any.'_

"Besides, I fancy another girl," Harry said with a small smile. "Really? And who might that be, Mr…" Hermione started asking, but she didn't have a chance to finish as the train jerked violently as it started leaving the station. Hermione, who had been helping Harry give the final push to her trunk, lost her footing, crashing against Harry's body. 

Thankfully, Harry landed on the compartment's seat, and Hermione landed on his lap.

"Err… sorry," Hermione said apologetically, a little breathless. "Don't mention it," Harry said nonchalantly, a small smile on his face as he put his arms around Hermione's waist.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him. "I think I'm safe now, Harry. You can let go of me," she said. But her voice wasn't serious. In fact, Harry could swear she was flirting with him. So he decided to see where this was going, tightening the hold on her waist.

"I don't know. A train ride can be quite dangerous… this thing doesn't have any seatbelts you know," he grinned. "You want to know something Mr. Potter? I think my safety is the last thing on your mind right now," Hermione said as she shifted on his lap slightly, that same devious smile she had given him three days ago plastered on her lovely face.

Harry tried to ignore his growing awareness as he raised an eyebrow at Hermione. "And exactly what is on my mind right now, Ms. Granger?" he asked with humor. "I think that you are just looking to make your last Hogwarts Express train ride more exciting by having an impromptu snogging session," she whispered, her face slightly closer to his own than it had been moments ago.

As it had happened often in the last few days around Hermione, Harry's throat went completely dry. But he wasn't about to go into his bubbling teenager routine in front of Hermione.

"Shrewd move, Counselor. And… in the hypothetical scenario that you are right, am I going to get my way?" Harry whispered, taking one of his arms from Hermione's waist and gently touching her cheek with the tip of his fingers.

"Maybe. But maybe I'm not drunk enough," she teased. 

_'She remembers what happened.  I think that's a brownie point for me, because she's definitely not mad about it.'_

 Harry smiled at her and moved closer, gently kneading her cheek with his thumb.

"I think we need to find out," Harry whispered. Her face was close enough so that tip of their noses touched. "I think so too," Hermione whispered. They were about to meet for a kiss when they heard familiar voices coming from just outside the compartment.

Hermione jumped from Harry's lap just as the compartment door was opened. Ron, with the beautiful Luna Lovegood holding his hand, was the first to look at Harry and Hermione, and immediately noticed their flushed faces. "What's going on here?" Ron asked as he dragged both of their cases inside.

Before Harry could say anything, Hermione promptly answered, "Nothing" and sat on the compartment seat opposite Harry. Harry's chest tightened, slightly hurt by Hermione's reaction. Ron and Luna sat next to Hermione, leaving Harry alone on the other side of the car.

But it wasn't for long, because soon Neville and Ginny appeared. Neville looked taller and fitter than last term, but his round face and expressive eyes still held that pure Neville quality. Neville hugged Hermione and shook Harry's hand, and he and Ginny sat next to him.

They spent most of their trip making small talk. Neville told them all about his summer working on an internship for famous herbologist, Marcus Bushleaguer (which was what he attributed his improved appearance to, since he worked mostly building greenhouses). Luna, on the other hand, had spent the summer working for her father in The Quibbler. It seemed that Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys summer had been more enjoyable, even with Voldemort still on the loose.

After a while, things started to go downhill for Hermione and Harry. While Ron and Luna were now telling each other how much they had missed one another, how much they love the other, and again, how much they had missed one another (it went on and on until Harry tuned them out), and Ginny and Neville's flirting with each other (thankfully, they weren't as bad as Ron and Luna), Hermione and Harry were left pretty much to themselves.

_'Today is definitely not your day, mate,'_ Harry thought gloomily as Hermione picked up a copy of the Daily Prophet (which he knew she had already read over breakfast) and pretended to ignore everybody else on the car. Harry decided to try to ignore the situation and catch some sleep. 

But two hours later, the train was slowing down, and sleep had failed to come to him.

When the train stopped, Harry help Hermione lower her trunk, but they didn't speak more than what was necessary. They followed Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna to one of the empty carriages and placed their luggage on the roof.

Harry looked back toward the lake and, sure enough, Hagrid was guiding the First Years toward the boats. He sighed. This was probably the last time he would get a chance to see this.

And it seemed like it was only yesterday when he made the trip across the lake and looked for the first time at the magnificent grounds of Hogwarts.

"I'll miss this sight," he heard a voice say next to him. He looked to see Hermione standing there, her eyes moist with unshed tears. Harry gave her a comforting hug; it was good to know he wasn't the only one feeling nostalgic.

"Let's go," he said as he kissed the top of her head. They walked together back to the carriage while Ron and Neville finished putting everything in order. Luna and Ginny were already inside. Harry looked toward the front of the carriage to find the magnificent creature that pulled it.

"Where is it?" Hermione asked, knowing exactly what he had been looking at. Thankfully, she was still unable to see a thestral, for only the people that had seen Death with their own eyes could see a thestral. "It's by the front. Want to touch him?" Harry offered. Hermione nodded shyly, and Harry guided her toward the animal in the front.

He took her hand gently in his and guided it, until he placed the palm of her hand over the thestral's back. The thestral looked back at Harry and Hermione, and Harry recognized it as Tenebrus, the leader of the Hogwart's thestrals. Maybe others would have considered the thestral a monster, with his bat-like black wings, his skeletal body, his red eyes and reptilian appearance. But to Harry, it was a truly magnificent creature, beautiful in his singularity.

Harry smiled when Tenebrus nodded his head, almost happily, at the feel of Hermione's touch. "What?" she asked, breathlessly. "He likes you," Harry said simply, proud of her. She smiled shyly at him, and he felt a new surge of warmth spreading to his cold limbs. "I can't feel him," Hermione said disappointedly. "Well, he feels you," Harry said, smiling as Tenebrus nodded his head approvingly.

"Harry, Hermione! We're ready!" Ron called from inside the compartment. Harry and Hermione looked back and sure enough, Neville and Ron had managed to fasten all the trunks and the cages to the top of the carriage.

"Shall we go?" Harry asked her. "Harry, I'm sorry about what happened in the train," Hermione said apologetically. "Don't worry about it. We'll talk about it later," Harry said, smiling gently at her.

Hermione smiled back and, with a last pat on Tenebrus hind leg, put her arm in the crook of Harry's arm and said, "Let's go." Harry let her guide him inside the carriage, but this time they sat together. She rested her head on his shoulder as they made their way up the mountains to Hogwarts, a comfortable silence between them.

**********

One hour later,

Hogwarts Castle

Harry and the others left their trunks and cages in the entrance hall with the rest of their students. Hermione complained about the poor house-elves dragging their things to their common rooms, but thankfully, nobody took the bait, and she quickly dropped the subject.

They entered the Great Hall and, after Ron said goodbye to Luna, they walked to their corresponding house tables. As it had become their custom, Hermione was sitting between Harry and Ron, with Neville and Ginny sitting in front of them.

Harry glanced at the Staff table. Dumbledore, with his crooked nose, wrinkled hands and slightly smudge glasses, was sitting in the Headmaster's chair, smiling down at the students coming in. He caught Harry's eyes and winked at him. Harry smiled back. For all the arguments he had with Dumbledore in the past, he knew he loved the old man dearly.

Next to him was the Head of Gryffindor House, Professor Minerva McGonagall, a thin, tall witch who hardly ever smile. Harry knew that under that cold façade lay a heart of gold. On McGonagalls's right side was Hagrid, the half-giant professor of Care of Magical Creatures and Hogwart's Ground's Keeper, who had been Harry's protector and friend since the day they met. Hagrid waved at the trio happily, and they waved back at him.

Next to Hagrid, there was an empty chair. Harry knew that the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher usually occupied this chair. He groaned. This meant that Professor Moody (the real Mad-Eye Moody) was not going to be returning this year, and that there will be a new DADA teacher. With their luck, the new teacher was going to be worst than Lockhart and Trelawney combined.

And next to the empty chair was sitting Harry's least favorite teacher. Ever. Professor Severus Snape, with his greasy shoulder-length hair, pointed nose and deadly pale complexion, hated Harry as much as Harry hated him. That was a good thing about this being Harry's last year at Hogwarts… there will be no more Snape afterwards.

"Hello, guys!" Dean Thomas greeted as he and Lavender sat next to Ginny. Harry shifted his attention back to the Gryffindor table. "Had a good summer?" Seamus asked as he sat down with Parvati next to Ron. Hermione and Ron both answered, telling them about the great summer they had together. Harry sighed inwardly; it seemed everybody had found his or her better half this summer except Harry.

But Harry knew summer had officially ended when he chance to look at the Great Hall doors and saw the familiar white-blond hair and pointed face that belonged to Draco Malfoy. He had half hoped that Malfoy would have not dared to show his face in public, with all that business about his father in Azkaban and his family losing their fortune.

Malfoy looked at the Gryffindor table and sneered. As if he had decided years ago to make it his start of term ritual, he stopped by the Gryffindor table on the way to his own. What was unusual is that he didn't say anything to Harry, but rather, focused his attention in Hermione.

"Granger, I think this is going to be the best year ever. What about you?" Malfoy drawled, Crabbe and Goyle snickering by his sides. Harry didn't like this; Malfoy knew something they didn't.

"Go to hell, Malfoy," Hermione said, her body calmed, but her voice betraying how furious Malfoy's presence made her. "Let's see if you still think that way when the term ends," he said lazily. Walking away, he looked over his shoulder and winked at Hermione before sitting next to Pansy on the Slytherin table.

"What was that all about?" Ron asked, furious. "I don't know," Hermione answered forcefully. "Well, Seamus, you asked how my summer was? It had been good till that little son of a bitch showed up," Harry said, only half-joking. 

Seamus grabbed his glass of pumpkin juice and raised it in a toast. "To our last year with the Slytherins," he said. Everyone around them raised their glasses and repeated, "To our last year with the Slytherins." After clicking their glasses together, Harry turn to Hermione when he heard her chuckle.

"What?" he asked. "Seamus does have a point," Hermione winked at Harry. Further attempts at conversation were squashed when the hall suddenly became quiet. Harry looked at the front to the Staff table to see Prof. McGonagall had stood up from her chair and was now flicking her wand.

A wooden stool appeared in front of the staff table, with an old and tattered wizard hat propped on it. He had witnessed the Sorting Ceremony many times already, but it always managed to hold his attention. In the last three years, the Sorting Hat had not only sorted first years into their corresponding houses, but had also provided very bizarre and cryptic information.

"First years enter!" McGonagall said loudly. The doors of the Great Hall opened again as a row of young boys and girls walked slowly inside. Harry looked at their faces; some of them were scared, others were excited and others… others just didn't know what the hell was going on around them. Harry smiled; that was exactly what he had felt when he first stepped into the great hall years ago.

The doors closed behind the excited children. Harry looked back at the sorting hall just in time to see it spring to life. A mouth appeared on the tattered edge of the hat, and its booming voice broke into a song, startling most of the first years.

_"I know this sounds odd, weird and bizarre,  
to listen to guidance from an old singing hat!_

_But open your ears and listen in well,  
for things here at Hogwarts are sure to get strange."_

Harry unconsciously leaned forward, the tension in his shoulders raising somewhat.

_"For the last three songs, my advice was ignored._

_When I said all houses needed to resolve  
their petty differences and fights galore  
because only together will Hogwart's be strong."_

_"Gryffindor leads with courage in heart._

_Ravenclaw follows with wisdom in mind._

_Hufflepuff is always clever and bright._

_And Slytherin's power serves as the bind."_

_"When you finally find you desire at once  
to come all together and fight just as one  
will Hogwarts be saved from the darkest of hearts  
and only then will you bring the Dark Lord's demise."_

_"And as this song ends,  
a last warning I heed._

_Not to be fool by appearances  
for they can deceive."_

_"The world around you is  
neither black nor white._

_And you may find yourself  
blind by the dark."_

_"And in those sinister times I ask that you hear  
what your heart of hearts tells you to heed._

_For sometimes the heart holds the answer that's true_

_When the mist in your mind hides you the truth."_

When the Sorting Hat ended the song, the Great Hall was so silent a pin could have fallen on the floor and everyone would have heard it. Some applauded meekly, but the applause died almost as soon as it started. Even Prof. McGonagall seemed a little flustered, nervously clearing her throat before a parchment appeared in her hand.

"Yes, very well. Thank you. Now let the sorting ceremony begin," she announced as she opened the scroll in her hand and announced the first name.

Ron quickly turned around and whispered to his friends, "That was a little bit more odd than usual, don't you think?" Everyone agreed. Ginny spoke next, "This whole 'listen to your heart' deal… I thought it was the other way around. I mean, isn't the heart supposed to be a traitorous thing?"

Harry looked over his shoulder at Malfoy, who was politely applauding the fact that the last student had been sorted into Slytherin. "Working with the Slytherins… like that's ever going to happen," Harry said bitterly.

Hermione grabbed his hand under the table and gave him a tentative squeeze. "What?" Harry whispered to her, taking in her how her chocolate eyes seemed hesitant. "Maybe is not a bad idea."

"Working with the Slytherins? Are you out of your bloody mind?" Ron had heard their conversation and interrupted. Hermione turned to him and said, "What if it is the only way, Ron?"

Dumbledore, who had stood up from his seat and was now inspecting his students with those mystical blue eyes, interrupted what was sure to become another confrontation between Ron and Hermione. The sorting ceremony had already ended.

"My dear students," Dumbledore said. He stretched his arms to his sides, "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts." The students clapped this time, still excited by the students who had joined their houses.

Dumbledore smiled down at them, dropping his arms to his side and saying, "First, I have an announcement to make. This year's Head Boy and Head Girl are the lovely Hermione Granger…" The Gryffindor table erupted in applause as Hermione's cheeks reddened significantly.

Harry proudly hugged her. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked her, the cheering roaring around them. "I guess I forgot," Hermione said quickly, flashing a very embarrassed smile at Harry as he let go of her. Harry was aware that Dumbledore had said something else, but he was too busy controlling the impulse of kissing Hermione right there and then to pay attention. 

The laughter around them suddenly ceased, and the Slytherins were now the one's cheering. "What happened?" Harry asked Ron, who looked like he was going to puke. "Didn't you hear?" Ron said incredulously to Harry.

"Hear what?" Harry snapped. "Who the Head Boy is!" Neville answered, his face as green as Ron's. "No, I didn't…" Harry started but there was no use finishing that sentence as he watched Draco Malfoy standing up and taking a bow.

"MALFOY!?" he said under his breath. Hermione once again squeezed his hand and said, "Which is exactly why I didn't tell you." Harry looked over his shoulder at Malfoy, who was now smirking as he looked at Harry.

Harry became painfully aware of the fact that the Head Girl and the Head Boy shared a common room.

"You are not staying with him!" Harry and Ron said simultaneously, both very territorial when it came to Hermione. Hermione looked at them with a raised eyebrow. 

"For Merlin's sake! I'm not a maiden in distress. I can very well hold my own against Malfoy," she said matter-of-factly. "And we all know she has one mean right hook," Ginny said, winking at Hermione. Harry decided to drop the subject until they were by themselves.

Dumbledore next announcement was not as shocking, but was equally interesting. "This year I am also privileged to announce that the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," he said, motioning to the empty chair, "was an old student of mine, and one of the best Hogwarts has seen in its illustrious history."

"However, Professor Ea seems to be running late. So I leave you with these last words before the feast begins," Dumbledore said, his voice suddenly serious. Almost all the students leaned forward and waited for him to continue.

"Oompa! Loompa!" Dumbledore smiled. Waving his arm, the food magically appeared in front of them. "Finally! I'm starving!" Ron said as he greedily grabbed a big helping of roasted ham. "Ron? Hungry? Never!" Ginny made fun of him. Harry laugh in spite of himself. He hasn't about to let Malfoy's announcement ruin what could be his best first day yet.

Harry was still chewing his second helping of a delicious custard pie when the doors to the Great Hall opened. Everyone looked at the entrance curiously; it was very unusual for the feast to be interrupted.

Everyone fell silent until only a pair of footsteps could be heard tapping against the marble floor outside. A second later, a hooded figure dressed in a heavy green winter long cloak with flecks of mud still clinging to his boots appeared.

Dumbledore smiled at the newcomer. 

"Aw, Professor Ea. So glad you were able to join us."

*********

**A/N: Hope you enjoy this chapter. **I specially enjoyed writing the song (it is even set to a the rhythm of a nice guitar polka LOL) **Please R/R and tell me what you think.**

And **thanks** to my wonderful **reviewers** for inspiring to write faster:

**-Chris-warren876**: Thanks for the support, Chris! Hope you like the love interest!

**-Lisa Oceans Potter**: Hey Lisa! Glad to have you here too. That's right. DRINKING -- BAD. Well, not drinking, but getting trashed… Ha, I was listening to Keli's Milkshake when I was writing that part, and I knew that I had to include it. Well, glad you had fun with this chapter… because I'm afraid the story might get quite dark. I am also grateful you didn't go thru with it… good to have you here! And oh, I read the story in Portuguese and I love it too… sounds even more romantic! Good job!

**-AngelicHuntress**: Hehe, thanks for the kind words. Hope you enjoyed the new one.

**Oompa, Loompa,**

**Anasazi**


	3. The Prodigal Child

Chapter 4: The Prodigal Child 

***********

The lone figure standing by the doors of the Great Hall removed the hood off his face; a collective murmur followed around the tables.

It was a woman. And not just any woman, but one that possessed one of the most beautiful faces Harry had laid eyes on. The skin that was visible was the color of milk chocolate, and looked as smooth as alabaster, the lips full and the color of crimson. Her hair was slicked back in a ponytail, jet-black and smooth as far as they could see, for the cloak on her shoulders did not reveal what lay beyond.

It was a face that wouldn't have seemed odd in the cover of a muggle fashion magazine… but looked definitely out of place among the Hogwarts staff.

What Harry found oddly fascinating was the fact that she was wearing silver muggle sunglasses that hid not only the color of her eyes, but also the shape and contour of them. He found himself wondering at that moment if her eyes were as stunning as her face.

Harry took this all in as Professor Ea apologetically nodded at Prof. Dumbledore. "I apologize for my lateness, Headmaster. There were some… unforeseen interruptions… on my way here," Ea said, her husky voice respectful and gentle, and devoid of any accent that could help them trace her origin.

Dumbledore waved dismissively and grinned broadly. "No matter. Come and join us. And students, you can carry on," he said, sounding like a father who was greeting his child back. Ea walked confidently among two of the house tables toward the front of the Great Hall, where Dumbledore had stood up from his high back chair and waited for her with open arms.

Slowly, the sounds of the students going back to their food filled the hall.

"Wow, did you see that?" Seamus turned toward Dean with a wide smile. "See it? How can I miss it!" Dean said raucously, receiving in return an elbow to the ribs from Parvati. "I wonder what I can do to get detention with her," Ron said dreamily as he looked at Ea and Dumbledore speaking amiably.

"For Merlin's sake, Ron! She's a teacher! Have some respect!" Hermione hissed. Harry remained silent while looking at the new educator, who had an arm around the much taller Dumbledore like an old friend and was whispering something in his ear that made him laugh out loud.

"So, what do you think, Harry?" Lavender asked. Harry had not followed the conversation, so he had no idea what they were asking him about. "Think about what?" Harry asked her. "The new professor!" Neville answered excitedly as Ginny groaned moodily.

"She's alright," Harry mumbled as he tried to find his plate as interesting as the woman in the front of the hall. Ea was being pat in the back by Dumbledore while she approached Minerva McGonagall, who was now standing next to her chair with a very uncharacteristic smile. Harry reluctantly forced himself to move a few inches away from his friends to try and listen in to them.

"Ea! I can't believe you are back," McGonagall said, as she put her arms around Ea's shoulders, shaking dust and bits of mud into the air. Ea hugged her back like an old friend. "It's good to be back, Minnie." The woman said.

Wait, Minnie? Harry had not even heard Dumbledore calling the head of Gryffindor House by that nickname. If he had any doubts that Ea was not just a student, they were immediately cleared. "Sorry about that. Forgot to do a cleaning spell before I came into the Castle," Ea said when McGonagall let go of her. There was now dust and dirt on McGonagalls black velvet robes.

"Take that thing off and tell me what you've been up!" McGonagall said with excitement. Ea laughed and seemed ready to speak when Hagrid put a huge hand on her shoulder affectionately.

"HAGRID!" Ea said with childish abandonment and she rose on tiptoe and tried to hug Hagrid, who was almost twice her height. Hagrid bent down and hugged her, picking her up from the floor as if she was nothing but a child.

"Little Ea! Yer grown!" Hagrid grumbled as he but the lithe woman back on the floor. "Hagrid, it's been 10 years! Thank Merlin I've grown," Ea replied humorously. "Well, no matter 'ow old yer are, yer always be my 'ittle Ea," Hagrid said as he pinched her cheek with his massive hand. Harry knew it must have been painful, but Ea didn't seem to mind.

Professor Snape had now rose from his chair and was striding toward the other three faculty members. He stood next to them for a few seconds, his back stiff, and his lips thin and pale as they twisted into a grimace. Realizing his presence had gone undetected (or, as Harry hoped, ignored), Snape pretended to clear his throat. Ea looked over McGonagall's shoulder and spotted Snape. 

Harry smiled when he caught Ea was definitely trying to suppress a sneer.

"Professor Snape. What a pleasure to see you again," Ea said as she stretched her hand to shake Snape's. Snape remained still, however, his hands crossed behind his back. He looked down at Ea's hands, which were obviously dirty from the trip, with a disdain Harry previously thought was reserved just for him.

"Ea," Snape said with a small nod and continued before anyone had a chance to say anything about his rudeness, "I wish for you to come by my office after the feast ends. We have much to discuss."

Ea lowered her hand and sighed. "Sure. Whatever it is you need of me, Professor Snape," she said, her voice strained, matching her forced smile. Snape sneered and said, "And please, dust yourself off. I spent all day cleaning up." And with that, he turned around sharply and walked away.

Both McGonagall and Hagrid looked at Ea ruefully. The woman looked at them both and unexpectedly grinned. "Glad to know that some things haven't changed," she said with a wink.

"Sit here, dear. We have much to talk about," McGonagall said as she motioned to the empty chair that belongs to the DADA teacher. McGonagall sat on her chair, Hagrid on the other, and waited for Ea to take her place.

Ea sat between them and shook her head. "I believe our talk will have to wait, Minnie. For you see, there are others listening," Ea said matter-of-factly. Harry turned his head around sharply and looked back at his friends… for a moment there he would have sworn he felt Ea's eyes on him.

"Glad you could join us, Harry," Hermione said sharply as she grabbed a piece of pumpkin pie and put it in her mouth. "What do you mean?" Harry said. "Come on. You've been checking out the teacher! What did you found out?" Ron asked excitedly.

"Nothing," Harry said truthfully, "other than the other professors seem to like her a lot and that she seems to have graduated 10 years ago. Oh, and Snape hates her guts." "Of course he does," Hermione answered wryly, "we all know he's been after the DADA position for as long as he's been in Hogwarts."

"10 years? Maybe Charlie knows her," Ginny reasoned. "Really? I'll owl him for some pointers," Ron said quickly. "For goodness sake, Ron! You have a girlfriend," Hermione chided. "Who may very well be into threesomes with beautiful and slightly mature faculty members," Ron argued. Hermione slapped him hard in the arm as Neville and Ginny simultaneously said, "Dream on, Ron."

Harry, Hermione, Ron and the others continued speaking about trivial things, mainly about their summer and their plans for their last year at the school. From time to time, Harry's attention wandered toward Hogwarts' newest faculty member, who was speaking with Hagrid about his newest pets ("monsters" was a more appropriate word according to Harry), while McGonagall was keen to replay the last three Quidditch seasons for the black-haired beauty.

Hermione's voice brought his attention back to the Gryffindor table. "Ginny, you and Colin escort the first years to the common room," she had said, standing up from the table. "Where are you going?" Harry asked, standing up with her. "I got rounds," Hermione answered with a sigh.

She was making her way to the exit when Harry stood up and caught up with her. "Wait!" Harry said, and she stopped and looked over her shoulder.

"I got to talk with you," Harry whispered. The noticeable stiffness in Hermione's shoulders lessened a bit as she turned around to meet his eyes. "Can I meet you somewhere after your rounds?" Harry asked, his eyes focused on the floor as he struggled to keep his voice as casual as possible.

"I am Head Girl. I shouldn't be encouraging people to break the rules and wander the castle at odd hours," Hermione said with an amused smile, shaking her head as if she were speaking to a child. Harry grinned, "I take that as a yes."

"Alright, Mr. Cocky. I'll meet you in the Astronomy tower at midnight. But don't get caught or we'll both be in trouble," Hermione said, putting her hand on Harry's arm. "Don't worry. I never get caught," Harry winked. Hermione gave his arm a squeeze and turned around, finally exiting the great hall.

Harry wasn't sure how much time he spent looking at where she had stood with a nervous smile on his face, but it seemed like moments later a hand slapped him in the back. He looked over his shoulder at Ron. A few feet away Ginny, Neville and Colin were guiding the new Gryffindors to the common room.

"What are you smiling about?" Ron asked. Harry suppressed a snort; Ron was a good friend, but Thank Merlin he was a knucklehead when it came to matters of the heart. "I'm smiling because we get another chance to beat Malfoy to the Quidditch Cup," Harry said as he put his arm over Ron's shoulder. "Hear, Hear!" Ron said happily.

After Ron had said his good nights to Luna (Harry had to suppress the urge to gag), the two of them walked the now familiar path thru the mazes of hallways to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"I can't wait till we have our first DADA lesson. When is it again?" Ron had asked for what seemed like the billionth time. "For the last time Ron, tomorrow at 1. Blimey, stop acting like a horny toad!" Harry chided humorously.

They found themselves in front of the fat lady in no time. "Password?" she asked in a superior tone. "Nice to see you too," Ron joked. "Password!" she repeated, exasperated by the lack of respect they were showing.

"What? No 'how are you doing'? No 'how was your summer'? No 'I've missed you?" Ron kidded. Harry was sure that if the Fat Lady could live in three-dimensional space, her hands would be around Ron's throat at this very moment.

"PASSWORD!" she shrieked.  "Fairy Bellies," Harry snickered. The portrait swung open with a huff, and Ron and Harry sat on their usual chairs by the fireplace and talked while everyone else came in and got settled. After what seemed like an eternity to Harry, Ron finally yawned.

"Well, I'm going to bed to dream of a certain professor kissing my girlfriend. You coming?" Ron said, ruffling his red hair sleepily. "Not yet. Going to read for a while," Harry lied. Ron mumbled something unintelligible and walked up the stairs. "Enjoy your dream!" Harry called before Ron disappeared in front of the entrance to the boy's dormitories.

Harry waited until he was the only one left in the common room to exit. "What are you doing up so late?" the portrait said behind him, but Harry knew that as vocal as the Fat Lady was, she would never rat him out to Filch.

Harry walked all the way to the Astronomy Tower mentally practicing what he was going to tell Hermione, and yet, totally unsure of what to tell her.

Was he going to say, "Hermione, I love you"? He wasn't sure if he loved her that way, or if what he was feeling for his best friend was due to the normal hormone-driven impulses of a horny teenager. Was he going to ask her to be his girlfriend? Or did he prefer to leave things the way they were?

One thing was sure… he needed to hear how she felt for him.

He was standing in the top of the Astronomy Tower, nervously trying to smooth back his restless black hair, when he heard her voice, "You know that never works." He looked over his shoulder to find Hermione smiling at him.

"Can't blame a guy for trying," Harry smiled nervously as she slowly walked toward him, her arms resting behind her back. Harry couldn't believe that now, when he finally found himself alone with Hermione and knew he wasn't going to be interrupted, he was stuttering.

"H.. How… how was the round?" Harry stammered. "Uneventful," she said nonchalantly, but then grinned widely as she finished, "Oh, except that Malfoy fell down some stairs and twisted his ankle. "I can't believe he's that clumsy," Harry said, smiling as he imagined the sight.

"Well, he didn't exactly fell," Hermione said mischievously. "You pushed him?" Harry said, a new wave of pride for the girl in front of him surging in him. "Of course, I didn't," she lied dramatically, "I simply swatted a fly that was on his back… when he was at the top of the stairs"

"I think you've been hanging around Ron and me for too long," Harry joked. "Tell me about it," she said wryly. She then opened her eyes and excitedly slapped his arm, "Oh, before I forget. I saw something weird outside Snape's office." "What was it?" Harry asked, still remembering the conversation he had overheard between Snape and Professor Snape. 

"I was turning around a corner when I heard a door slam and some hurried footsteps," Hermione started her tale, "I hid behind an armor in time to see Professor Ea turning the corner, and let me tell you… she looked very angry. Snape soon followed behind her and I have never seen him so enraged before. EVER!"

"Snape grabbed her by the arm and stopped her. I thought for sure she was going to slug him, but she kept a hold on herself. And Snape said something like, "Don't you dare be disrespectful to me! If it was up to me, you will never be allowed to come back into this school!' "

"And she looked up at him and said something like, 'Well, it isn't up to you. Is it, Professor Snape? It is up to the Headmaster and you, dear sir, have to respect his decision.' Boy, I thought Snape was going to get out his wand and curse her. He sneered at her and said, 'You should never have graduated.' "

"And I thought it was so cool when Professor Ea smiled deviously at him and said something like, 'That must have been very frustrating for you… to be the head of my house and not be able to expel me.' And then she just turned around and left him fuming!" Hermione finished.

"I think I'm going to like this Ea. Anybody who has problems with Snape is okay in my book," Harry said with a smile, relishing in the fact that he could now go to bed with images of Malfoy falling on his ass and Snape being told off. This was a happy day indeed.

"Oh, I know you like her," Hermione winked at him. But her tone of voice changed slightly, and it didn't go unnoticed by Harry. "You must be confusing me with Ron, missy," Harry mumbled with a smile, but his cheeks went slightly red.

"I think you missed a very important detail, Mr. Potter," Hermione said in her best know-it-all voice. Harry looked at her, confused. "Professor Ea called Snape the head of her house. And you know what that means, don't you?"

The answer dawned on Harry as his face contorted in disgust. "She's a Slytherin?" he screamed, getting shushed by Hermione. "Oh, I knew she was too good to be true," Harry sighed.

"So sorry to put a hamper on your hot-for-teacher fantasies," Hermione kidded, elbowing Harry playfully on the ribs. "I already told you, Hermione. I have my mind on someone already," Harry replied matter-of-factly before remembering just who that person was.

The lighthearted atmosphere in the tower changed abruptly. Harry found his throat unusually dry, and adjusted the collar of his shirt, thinking the rainy night was unusually warm. After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, Hermione was the first to speak, "Well, is getting late. What was it that you wanted to tell me, Harry?" 

"I…It's just… I've been wondering… um… really… is… well… I thought…." Harry stuttered, but he found it difficult to complete the sentence when her eyes were fixed on his. He looked down, shuffling his feet nervously. He really needed a new pair of sneakers.

He looked at Hermione when he felt her hand on his shoulder. She was standing very close to him, but her hair shadowed her features, so Harry had no idea what she was thinking of.

"Harry… is this about… about what happened at the Burrow?" she asked, her voice matching the nervousness he felt. He didn't trust his voice, so he just nodded. "I'm sorry, Harry!" Hermione said, shaking her head, her brown curls tickling Harry's face.

"I shouldn't…shouldn't have… I had never gotten drunk and… well, now I know I get a little crazy if I drink too much. So don't worry about it," Hermione stuttered for what may have been the first time in her life. Harry's stomach dropped.

"And on the train?" Harry asked, refusing to accept her lame-ass excuse. Her face was obscured, but Harry could have sworn Hermione's cheeks were so red she could have easily passed as a Weasley.

"Well… I… is… um… well, I am a girl. And… you are a guy. And… it is nice to be in a guy's arms sometimes… Plus, you and I… we've gone thru so much stuff together… it's easy to… to…" Hermione stammered, her eyes finding the floor as interesting as Harry had found his sneakers moments ago.

"To confuse friendship with love?" Harry finished for her. It was exactly what he had been worrying about since the beginning of the summer. She nodded and lowered her head. Harry felt the urgent need to look into her warm chocolate eyes, and he found the courage to stand in front of her and, gently putting his hand under her chin, forced her to look at him.

"I think there's more to this than just friendship," he answered simply when his eyes locked with hers, and he realized they were glistening with unshed tears. It was not only the answer he hoped to receive from her… it was the answer that he had been hiding from himself.

"How can we know?" Hermione said breathlessly as Harry's thumb traced circles on her cheek. As an answer, Harry moved closer to her, until the length of her body brushed with his. His thumb traced a line from her cheek to her chin, and tentatively touched her lower lip. He got a secret delight when he felt her shivering under him.

"I'm not sure. But I want to find out," he whispered huskily as his hand traveled to her neck, and his lips gently touched her lips. He kissed her with a gentleness he didn't thought he was capable of, one of his hands tentatively touching her waist, pulling her closer still.

It was Hermione who deepened the kiss as she opened her mouth to welcome him, her arm snaking around Harry's shoulder, her fingers entangled on his tousled hair. Her other hand rested on his chest, where Harry was sure she could feel the beating of his heart as if it was an African drum.

They broke apart after a few minutes of exploring this new and dangerous sensation, both breathless and weakened. She rested her forehead on his chest, and he took the opportunity to place a gentle kiss on the top of her head.

"Mione, I don't… I don't think you realize the effect you have on me…" he whispered hugging her close. He heard her give a nervous laugh and say, "Is it anything like the effect you have on me? Cause if it is… I can tell you is quite frustrating."

He pushed her gently away from him, and just far enough so he could see her face. She looked up with hesitation, and her eyes locked with the emerald green jewels that were his eyes.

"It doesn't have to be frustrating, you know," Harry kissed her forehead with kindness. Hermione sighed tremulously. "What's going to happen to us now?" she asked him softly.

He smiled at her, a twinkle of mischief in his eyes. "That all depends," he said enigmatically. "Depends on what?" Hermione asked, frowning slightly. "On your answer to my question," he grinned.

"What question?" she inquired. "Hermione Granger…" Harry started, but stopped, frowning as if he was deep in concentration. "Yes, Harry?" she pushed. 

"I had practiced a speech for this, you know. Too bad I can't seem to remember," Harry winked. "Oh Harry Potter… stop procrastinating and say it!" she chided, knowing her friend well enough to realize when he was pulling her leg.

He took her hands between his own and said, "Are you gonna be my girl?"

*"*********

Well, hope y'all like this chapter. Please R/R. Also, if you have any questions, feel free to ask and I'll do my best to answer in the next posting (without giving spoilers *wink*).

Also, just to let you know I have another story (my first attempt at something lighthearted). It's called **She's Having My Baby** and you can find it at  .

**Lisa Oceans Potter**: Hehe Glad to know this is right up your alley. Hermione may seem confident in the situation, but she's a fish out of water when it comes to love.

**Sally**: Glad to have you here too! Hope you enjoyed the new post.

**AngellicHuntress**: I'm glad you enjoyed it, Huntress. Harry and Draco fighting over her? Maybe *wink* Have a good week!

**Nightwing 509**: Glad you liked it. Expect an update to She's Having My Baby soon!

**Peace (and R/R),**

**Anasazi**


End file.
